


What Happened

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is having a bit of trouble remembering last night. Maura tries to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened

Jane lifted the pillow and smashed it over her head, knowing that if she just willed the telephone silent it would eventually leave her alone. Boston threatened to become a real thing outside of her bedroom, and she wasn't interested in being a part of that. She existed, her bed existed, and the tangled sheets around her waist existed. That was all she needed to know. She pressed the pillow harder against the side of her head and, as expected, the phone stopped ringing.

"Mm'llo." That was unexpected... "This is Dr. Isles."

Jane's eyes snapped open.

#

The man was lying on a couch, his legs splayed and his hands resting on his stomach. He would have looked comfortable without the blood-soaked shirt. There was a hole in the middle of his chest, scorch marks on either side indicating that the gun had been pressing against the man when it was fired. Jane stood next to the couch with Korsak, looking down at the body while Maura examined the evidence. Jane stared at Maura, except when she became aware of staring, which made her look anywhere else.

Korsak was talking. "...didn't come into work on Tuesday, the boss called him a couple of times before sending over a foreman. Found him like this." He paused and said, "His girlfriend didn't know about any enemies, and they hadn't been fighting."

"Uh-huh," Jane muttered. She was watching Maura's hands and then quickly looked at the antique clock on the mantle.

"She did say that his contact with the alien overlords of Jupiter had caused some problems, so that could be an avenue of investigation."

"Yeah," Jane said, "Have Frost round 'em up. I'll talk to them."

Maura frowned up at her, and Korsak chuckled. "Where are you today?"

Jane blinked. "What? I'm... here." She rewound the conversation in her head and furrowed her brow. "Jupiter? What are you talking about?"

Korsak laughed and whistled. "Boy, you must have had quite a night."

Jane and Maura's eyes met and quickly shifted away. "No," Jane said. "Just a, just didn't sleep well, that's all. No enemies, no fights with his girlfriend, anything at work?"

"Boss said he was a stand-up guy. No problems, no lateness, no scuffles with the other drivers. I got Frost talkin' to the neighbors to see if anyone heard anything." He watched Jane for a moment and then said, "I could lend him a hand if you want."

Jane said, "Yeah. Or... no. You stay here with... w-with the body and I'll go."

"Whatever you say," Korsak said, still smirking from Jane's attitude. Jane tucked a stray hair behind her ear, started to turn left, then turned right. She avoided Maura's gaze as she left, but she felt eyes burning into her back as she fled the townhouse.

#

Jane hesitated outside the glass doors of the morgue, watching Maura work. She tugged on the lapels of her blazer, tried to fix her hair in the hazy reflection of the glass, and then grunted when she realized how insane she was being. She held her breath and then blew it out in a quick gust, using the force of the blow to push through the doors into the morgue. Maura glanced up and nearly did a double-take when she saw it was Jane.

"Oh. Hi."

"Yeah. Hi." She squinted nervously and tucked her fingers into her jeans pockets. "So. What do you think?"

Maura said, "Gunshot at close range."

"What?"

"The... body?"

Jane looked at the body on the table and said, "Oh."

"That's why you're down here, right?" Maura turned back to the body. "I don't think you'd come down here just to talk to me."

Jane cringed. "Look, I'm sorry about... that... running out the way I did."

"You know I hate being alone in someone else's house. I got out of the shower and you were just... gone. You'd vanished. I felt very uncomfortable."

"I know," Jane said softly.

"And then you didn't say two words to me at the crime scene. Was it... was I wrong? I mean, did I misinterpret something?"

Jane said, "No. I don't think so. I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I was so drunk last night, Maura. That prick Venske got off despite six months of work, and he walks free, and I just needed to drink to oblivion. The last thing I remember, really remember, is sitting with you in the booth and both of us holding that beer bottle. And then I woke up, and you were in my bed, and... I freaked out. I freaked out because I didn't remember what happened."

Maura said, "Why did that freak you out?"

Jane looked at Maura and then looked away. She ran her eyes along the row of stainless steel refrigerated slots, running her tongue over her bottom lip to avoid answering.

"Was it because... of me? Because you woke up with me? Or just because I'm a woman?"

"No," Jane said.

"Then why?"

Jane slumped against an empty table and defensively crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I don't know what we did. I don't remember any of it. And... if I was with you. _With_ you... I'd want to remember every minute of it."

Maura looked away from Jane, down at the body on her table. Jane looked at her feet.

"Well, I remember," Maura said. "I remember all of it. I didn't even know you felt that way."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Maura, friends don't just accidentally fall asleep in each other's beds on a regular basis. We've slept together twice. Three times if you count last night. Four if you count that night we spent together on the couch without sleeping all night. I mean, God, Maura. I feel safer and more comfortable with you than... every guy I've ever gone out with. Combined. And I've been working through that every minute of every day trying to decide if I should work up the courage or just fight it down. And I do, I _finally_ do, and... it's like my parents drove to the Grand Canyon and I was asleep when we finally got there."

"Grand Canyon?" Maura said with a smirk.

"I didn't mean... God, Maura." Maura snickered. Jane rubbed her temple with two fingers and said, "It's killing me, Maura. I wish that we could just rewind last night so that it never happened. But not because I don't want it to happen, because I just... wish that I could have been there with you."

Maura stepped around the edge of the bed and crossed the room. "Do you want to know what happened? I mean, the little details?" She took Jane's hands in hers and ran her thumbs over the knuckles.

"Yes," Jane said.

Maura stepped closer. Jane had to fight the urge to back up, her heart pounding as Maura closed in on her. She tilted her head to the side, and Maura moved her lips to Jane's ear. She spoke in a quiet whisper, her words forming in puffs of air. "You got too drunk to drive, so you asked me to give you a lift home. You cursed about Venske. When we got you home, I made you drink water to help rehydrate you, and then I walked you into the bedroom." Her hands slid up to Jane's wrists, her fingers massaging the soft skin on the inside, feeling her quick pulse. "You sat on the edge of the bed, and I took off your shoes. Took off your socks. You unbuttoned your blouse, and I got a T-shirt out of the dresser while you took off your bra."

Jane blushed and ducked her head, her chin on Maura's shoulder. She was trembling, her eyes closed as she tried to picture it all happen.

"You were dead on your feet. Your back to me. I looked at your back for a long time... it's beautiful, strong..."

Jane shivered. "What happened next, Maura? What... did I make the first move?"

"Shh," Maura whispered. "Let me tell it. I helped you into the T-shirt, and then you took off your pants. I walked you to the bed and you crawled under the covers. I was going to leave, but you asked me to stay. You said you couldn't be alone. So I slipped off my shoes and crawled into bed next to you."

Jane licked her lips. "Maura, please."

"I spooned you from behind, and I kissed your neck, and I told you to go to sleep. I told you I'd stay there the whole night if you wanted."

"And?"

Maura hesitated. "And then we slept."

Jane pulled back and raised her voice. "What? We just slept?"

"I'm sorry, Jane," Maura said.

Jane pulled her hands out of Maura's grip. "I thought... I thought..."

"I know what you thought, Jane," Maura said. She took Jane's hands again. "I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself to... I don't know, ruin the image. Because I've wanted that for a long time, too."

"You should have told me."

Maura looked down at their hands. "If you didn't remember that nothing happened, then I could pretend that something did. Like when you were crying and shaking because Venske got off, and I told you that you'd done everything in your power. But if you didn't remember, I could pretend that I had done what I really wanted to do."

She moved her hands to Jane's cheeks and held her head in place while she leaned in. Their lips met softly, with Maura doing all the work. Jane kept her lips closed, her eyes open, but then she moved her hands to Maura's elbows. Maura pulled back and kissed the corners of Jane's mouth. Jane finally closed her eyes and returned Maura's kiss, pulling Maura to her. Maura spread her feet apart, straddling Jane's legs as their lips parted and their tongues touched.

The kiss became hungry, Jane's fault, and Maura moaned her approval as Jane slid a hand to the small of her back to pull her closer. When they parted for breath, Maura whispered Jane's name and put two fingers on Jane's lips to hold off another assault.

"Wait," Maura whispered. "I'm sure you don't want to do this here."

"Oh," Jane looked around the morgue. "Right."

"Anyone could walk in."

Jane said, "And the dead bodies."

"Right," Maura said absent-mindedly. She brushed her thumb over Jane's lips, apparently marveling that she now knew how they tasted. She shivered in Jane's arms and then kissed her cheek. "Tonight. Instead of the bar. Let's just go to... to your apartment. We can talk. Or whatever." She licked her lips, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Okay," Jane said. She kissed Maura one more time, hard, and then gently pushed Maura away from her. She pushed a hand through her hair, holding it out of her face as she walked unsteadily back to the morgue doors. She had just reached the door when Maura said her name again. Jane held the door open and turned to face her.

Maura pointed at the occupied table. "Didn't you come down here to see what I found out from the body? The case?"

"Oh," Jane said. "Right. The case." She let the door swing shut and joined Maura at the table.

#

Jane poured herself a glass of wine and nearly spilled the entire bottle across the counter when there was a knock on the door. "God damn... come in!" she said. She put down the bottle and used a paper towel to wipe up the spill, shaking her head at her own clumsiness. Maura eyed the mess as she took off her jacket, hanging it and her purse off the hook next to the door.

"Is everything okay?" Maura said as she moved toward the kitchen.

"Fine. Just... nervous." She pressed the paper towel into the spill and sighed when it just absorbed the wine and sat there like a useless film.

Maura returned from the kitchen with a sponge and stood next to Jane, their hips touching as Maura used the sponge to absorb the spill. She used paper towels to wipe away the excess, and then took the sponge to the sink to rinse it out. She ran it under the tap and said, "There's no reason to be nervous, Jane. We've done this a thousand times. Well. Four. And we already... kissed in the morgue." She seemed to hesitate at the memory, as if reliving it. "We can take it as slow as you want. I'm fine with just talking about how we feel, if that's all you're ready for."

Jane had crossed the kitchen silently. When Maura turned away from the sink, she recoiled at Jane's sudden proximity and said, "Oh. Jane."

Jane put her hand on Maura's neck and slid it up under her hair. Their hips pressed together as Jane pulled Maura's head forward and kissed her lips. Maura put the heels of her hands on Jane's hips, her fingers extended since they were still wet from cleaning up. She closed her eyes as Jane eased her lips apart with the tip of her tongue. The kiss was tender, lingering, and Jane's mind worked at how to make it last longer. She'd never focused on a kiss, never wanted it to last all night. Kissing was just one step in a more intricate process. But with Maura, she wanted everything. Every slip of the tongue and every sharp tug of teeth and the soft slide of lip against lip.

Maura untucked Jane's shirt, and wet fingers found the soft skin just above Jane's waistband. The kiss finally broke, and Jane looked at Maura's closed eyes. A stray blonde hair had been caught in the eyelashes, and Jane brushed it away. She let her fingers drift to Maura's cheek and jaw, and then touched her lips. Maura kissed the pad of Jane's index finger and took it into her mouth, sucking gently. Tremors rose deep in the pit of Jane's stomach and radiated outward.

When she let the finger go, Maura looked down. "Shoot... I got your blouse wet..."

"It's okay," Jane whispered in a sandpaper rough voice.

"No, I should have dried my hands before--"

"Maura, stop," Jane said. "It's JC Penney. Don't worry about it." She kissed Maura again, this insistent this time, and confirmed that she could simply kiss Maura without making it something more grandiose. Just kissing. Kissing Maura. She moaned into the kiss and pressed Maura against the edge of the sink. Maura's hands slid up Jane's back, further dampening her blouse as she pulled Jane close to her.

Jane used one foot to kick Maura's feet apart, a similar move to what she did before frisking a suspect. She dropped her hands from Maura's face, skimming her breasts because she was still too nervous to spend much time on them. Her fingers curled in the material of Maura's dress, tugging it up, exposing more and more of her legs with each twist of her fingers. She reached underneath the gathered material, running her palm over the silky smooth front of Maura's slip. Maura groaned, and Jane's fingers shook as she lifted the slip out of the way and touched Maura's inner thigh.

She stroked with two fingers, her tongue still tangling with Maura's. The thigh seemed to be trembling at a slow, steady rate, constantly vibrating under Jane's touch. She drifted higher and Maura whimpered into her mouth, her fingers digging into the flesh on either side of Jane's spine as she struggled to keep from sagging to her knees.

Maura broke the kiss. "Jane... touch me."

Jane moved her hand up quickly and found herself cupping Maura. Her breath broke loose in a ragged gasp, and she closed her eyes as she stroked with three fingers, trying to imagine what she was touching. Maura bent one knee, spreading her feet further apart before she lifted one leg and hooked it on Jane's hip. "Right there, Jane," Maura gasped, her voice shaking.

"Here?" Jane said, surprised she was capable of forming words.

"Uh-huh," Maura said. She pulled her hands free of Jane's blouse and rested them on her shoulders, eyes tightly shut as she rolled her hips against Jane's exploring fingers. Jane's middle finger slipped between the lips of Maura's sex, and she followed it with the tip of her index finger. Maura tightened her leg on Jane's hip and her fingers curled on the back of Jane's neck.

"Tell me," Jane growled. "If I make... i-if you're... tell me..."

Maura pressed her lips together and grunted, her face flushed.

Jane kissed Maura's lips and extended her thumb. It brushed Maura's clit and Maura cried out, leaning back with her hair trailing down into the sink. Jane said, "Say the words, Maura..."

"I'm going to come," Maura said, her voice trembling as if she was about to cry.

Jane kissed a line along Maura's cheek and then her earlobe. "Then come for me, Maura."

Maura clutched Jane's shoulders and thrust against her hand, her muscles tightening around Jane's fingers. Jane moved her thumb in wide circles over Maura's clit. Her fingers were wet, and Maura came with a series of quick gasps and then a quiet, almost reverential, "Jane..." She moved her hand into Jane's hair, and Jane tilted her head until their lips brushed against each other. "Jane," Maura whispered just before they kissed again.

Maura ran one hand down the front of Jane's body. She ran her palm over the curve of Jane's breasts before moving down. She lifted Jane's blouse and slipped her hand underneath, stroking Jane's stomach with the back of her hand. She reached down, and Jane closed her eyes and held her breath as the button on her jeans came loose and her pants sagged ever so slightly. Maura kissed Jane's chin and then pushed her hand slowly into the tight denim, slipping between heated skin and the smooth cotton of Jane's underwear.

Jane put her arms around Maura and stroked until she found the zipper of the dress. She dragged it down, opening her eyes to watch Maura's face as the material sagged. Maura's right shoulder was bare when the strap fell away, and Jane bent down to kiss every inch of the elegant curve, running her tongue along it up to her throat.

Maura touched her then, and Jane bucked her hips involuntarily. "Sorry," she said against Maura's throat.

"It's all right," Maura said softly. Jane reached into the sagging neckline of Maura's dress, under her slip, disappointed to find the cup of a strapless bra instead of the bare breast she had longed for. She closed her eyes and groaned as Maura's fingers moved against her, and she held her breath. First a "come here" gesture, and then two fingers. Then she added a third, and it felt like a gentle massage. The heel of Maura's hand moved against Jane's clit, making it difficult to breathe or even focus on exploring Maura's body.

"Now I want you to come for me," Maura said, having rediscovered her voice.

Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder and moved her hips. Maura continued to stroke, and Jane thrust her hips forward gently. "Maura... I'm going to come. Come for you."

Maura kissed Jane's shoulder and moved her fingers fasted. Jane closed her hand around Maura's breast, holding it as she rocked against Maura's hand. Jane cried out, and Maura whispered that it was all right, that she was right there. Jane sagged against Maura, kissing whatever smooth stretch of skin she could find before she put her hands on the counter on either side of Maura's hips. She pushed herself back and looked into Maura's eyes.

"I'll remember that," Jane said.

"Me too," Maura said.

Jane kissed Maura tenderly, pressing against her, unsure what the next step would be. Finally, Maura said, "Jane. Step back a little..."

"Am I crushing you?" Jane said as she retreated.

"No," Maura said. "I just needed room. Give me a hand?" She turned and presented her back to Jane. Jane took the dress zipper and dragged it the rest of the way down. She bent down and kissed between Maura's shoulder blades before she backed away again.

Maura turned to face her and slipped the dress off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet, leaving her in just her slip. Her shoes went next, her eyes never leaving Jane's face as she stepped out of the heels and kicked them aside. Jane's mouth was dry as Maura peeled the slip up and over her head. Her body was lean and muscular, the light-colored hair between her legs trimmed short. Jane wondered if that was for her, and she blushed at the thought as Maura dropped her bra onto the pile of her clothes and stood naked in Jane's kitchen.

"Say something," Maura whispered, and Jane realized it had been nearly a minute since the last item of clothing fell.

"I can't," Jane managed. She found the open button of her pants and unzipped them. She pushed the material down, taking her panties with them. "You're just... you're... Maura..."

Maura bit her bottom lip and ducked her chin, but kept her eyes on Jane's body.

Jane cursed the multitude of buttons on her blouse, but she finally got them all undone. She shrugged out of it, dropped it onto Maura's dress, and then reached back to unhook her bra. It fell from her shoulders and she let it go.

They faced each other, naked, exploring each other with their eyes. Jane's breasts rose and fell with her quick breathing, and Maura's chest was flushed red with desire. Her nipples were erect, small pink buds that longed to be touched, licked, sucked... and Jane's mouth watered at the thought that she would get to do that.

Maura was the first to break the stalemate by stepping forward. "Take me to the bedroom, Jane," she said, her voice so low Jane could barely hear the words through the trembling.

Jane slipped her hand into Maura's and walked her through the living room, their clothes left behind in a pile on the kitchen floor.

#

Nothing existed outside of Jane's bedroom. No Boston, no dead bodies, no cell phones that demanded her attention. There was just her and the tangled sheets, but this time there was something else that existed even in her sleep-drugged state. She rolled over and sought out the warm body sharing the mattress with her. She had no idea how they had migrated apart, was even more clueless how they had ever shared a bed without it becoming this, but that wasn't important. What was important was that it would be happening again. Soon.

She kissed Maura good morning, their bodies sliding together like they were made for each other. This time, she wouldn't let a fuzzy memory or an intrusive phone call distract her from what was going to happen next.


End file.
